icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambridge Redhawks
|head_coach = Adam Wallace |general_manager = Bill Wallace |affiliates = Guelph Storm (OHL), Walkerton Hawks (PJHL) |sutherland_cup = none |bucklands = |schmalz_cup = | dates1 = 1960–1979 | name1 = Hespeler Shamrocks | dates2 = 1979–1982 | name2 = Cambridge Shamrocks | dates3 = 1982–1985 | name3 = Guelph Holody Platers | dates4 = 1986–1991 | name4 = Guelph B's | dates5 = 1991–1996 | name5 = Guelph Holody Platers | dates6 = 1996–2000 | name6 = Guelph Fire | dates7 = 2000–2009 | name7 = Guelph Dominators | dates8 = 2009–2018 | name8 = Guelph Hurricanes | dates9 = 2018–present | name9 = Cambridge Redhawks }} The Cambridge Redhawks are a Canadian junior ice hockey team based in Cambridge, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Mid-Western division of the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League. History Originating as the Hespeler Shamrocks, founded around 1960, the team became the Cambridge Shamrocks in 1979 due to a town amalgamation. In 1982, the Sharocks were bought by Joe Holody and moved to Guelph to become the farm team to the Guelph Platers. The team has since changed its name to the Fire and then the Dominators, but had kept the "Platers" moniker until 1996, despite their parent club moving and stranding them to become the Owen Sound Platers in 1989. The team originated in the Central Junior C Hockey League, a league that became known as the Western Junior C Hockey League. In 1970, they joined the "Mid-Ontario Junior "B" Hockey League", and in 1971 joined the new Central Junior "B", the precursor to the Ontario Provincial Junior A Hockey League. In 1974 they moved to the Waterloo-Wellington Junior League, which, in 1977, became the Midwestern "B" and have been there until the league was consolidated into the GOJHL in 2007. Although this franchise has a long history and is very well known, the team has never experienced much success at all and often has gone for long periods of time without making the playoffs. The team has been bought and sold multiple times and has even folded for a season. In the summer of 2009, the Dominators were bought and renamed the Guelph Hurricanes. On May 8, 2018 the Ontario Hockey Association approves the relocation of the Guelph Hurricanes to Cambridge, Ontario. The team will play out of the Galt Arena Gardens for the 2018-19 season. The team was originally known as the Hesper Shamrocks and later Cambridge Shamrocks when they were established back around 1960. The team played in Cambridge until 1982 when they moved to Guelph. The team announced on May 11th that their new name would be the Cambridge Redhawks. The team replaces the former Cambridge Winterhawks who also played in the GOJHL and withdrew from Ontario Hockey Association in protest of the OHA and Hockey Canada refusal to sanction the league at the Junior "A" level. Season-by-Season Record Clarence Schmalz Cup appearances :1964: Hespeler Shamrocks defeated Lindsay Lions 4-games-to-1 :1970: Newmarket Redmen defeated Hespeler Shamrocks 4-games-to-none Notable alumni *Rumun Ndur *Bob Wren *Rob Zamuner *Matt Moulson *Brian McGratten External links *Hurricanes Webpage *Dominators Webpage Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League